1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sunshade, more particularly to a sunshade for intercepting sun rays above plants in a field.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional sunshade for intercepting sun rays above plants in a field. The sunshade includes a pair of opposing strings 4, and a plurality of spaced apart net portions 6 attached to said strings 4. The net portions 6 are aligned parallel along the length of and extend downwardly from the strings 4. Each net portion 6 has intersecting warp and weft filaments 1, 2. The warp filaments 1 extend transversely to the strings 4, and the weft filaments 2 extend downwardly from each net portion 6. Each weft filament 2 has an interlaced portion 3 interlaced with the warp filament 1, and a free portion 5 extending downwardly from the interlaced portion 3. The free portions 5 of the weft filaments 2 can be swung by the wind, thereby providing a dynamic shade for the plants. However, the above described sunshade has a disadvantage in that the weft filaments 2 near the strings 4 can be easily wound up around the strings 4 when the wind blows (see FIG. 2), thereby losing its ability to provide shade. Moreover, it is laborious to restore the filaments 2 to their original places.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sunshade that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned disadvantage.
Accordingly, a sunshade for intercepting sun rays above plants in a field of this invention is characterized by: an intermediate net portion which includes a plurality of flat warp yarns and a plurality of first mono filament circular weft yarns interlaced with the flat warp yarns; two stringing sections formed on two sides of the intermediate net portion, the flat warp yarns extending into the two stringing sections from the net portion, each of the stringing sections having two spaced-apart first weft-free portions and a limit portion interposed between the first weft-free portions, the limit portion having a plurality of second mono filament circular weft yarns interlaced with the flat warp yarns, the limit portion be folded to lay the first weft-free portions one over the other; two opposite drape portions extending from the stringing sections, respectively, opposite to the net portion, the flat warp yarns extending into the two drape portions from the stringing sections, each of the drape portions having a plurality of third mono filament circular weft yarns interlaced with the warp yarns adjacent to a corresponding one of the stringing sections, and a second weft-free portion extending away from the third mono filament circular weft yarns; and a pair of strings threading through and fastening together the first weft-free portions of the stringing sections, wherein the two drape portions extend downward from the stringing sections, respectively, when the net portion is placed substantially horizontally, and wherein the distance between the strings is greater than half the distance between each of the strings and the bottom most end of the corresponding one of the drape portions.